Sleeptalking Can Be Useful
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Franticshipping] Cheesy title, yes. Major fluff, yes. Read it, or you'll regret calling yourself a Hoennshipping and Franticshipping fanfic reader. [OWARI]


Sleeptalking Can Be Useful

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Muahaha! I've finally made a Franticshipping! -grin- It's also a one-shot. Don't worry, my Pokeshipping will come out around Christmas, so it's a Christmas one-shot. -nodnod- Okay, I'll get it on with.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures, or Ruby or Sapphire. I don't own Pokemon either.**

_Key:_

"talking"

**:-Name of POV-:**

_'Thinking'_

((MEEEEE!!))

**Emphasis**

---End Authoress Transmission---

--Random Place in a forest--

**:-Ruby's POV-:**

_'The best romances start out when she's rude and bossy.'_

I scoffed at this sentence. That really described Sapphire, but there was going to be nothing going on with us. Next to me, she tossed around in her sleeping bag, and soon stoped. I put the book with that quote in it back inside my backpack, and I looked at the backside of Sapphire for a moment. I'm surprised she still wears the clothes I give her.

At least she's not trying to cover herself with her Relicanth again...oh jeez, is that really me? I really laugh at my own pervertedness sometimes.

Anyway, I saw a pretty cute Shroomish sleeping in a shrub of the clearing that I was in with Sapphire. I crawled over to it on all fours, but I tried not to dirty my black pants.

Softly, I whispered, "Beautiful!" like usual.

Of course, I still remember what Sapphire said once...

**--Flashback--**

"You know, I am a girl. I like those who I think is attractive."

**--End Flashback--**

I shook the thought out of my head. That was definately not me, of course. To her, I am probably seen as 'girly'. She likes battling, I love contests. Complete opposites, of course.

I quickly crawled back to the safety of my sleeping bag, and I tucked myself in, but I couldn't find myself to sleep, after pondering and wondering about things so much. It just so happened that it was quite useful to not fall asleep, because Sapphire started to mumble in her sleep. She rarely did.

"Ruby-kun...aishiteru..." she murmered softly. (A/N: NOTE: I've just edited this part...something went wrong when I had done the fic at first.)

I blinked twice at her muttering. That was definately unlike her personality, because she was never that way. But...her saying 'aishiteru' directed to me? That was nothing like her.

I tried to sleep once more, but I heard her teeth chattering softly. I knew she would never forgive me for it, but I held her tightly in my arms, and her teetch made no noise. She must have gotten a bit warmer. She then tossed around to face me, right then Due to being a bit comfortable that way, I slowly fell asleep, still holding her.

--The Morning--

**:-Sapphire's POV-:**

At the feeling of somebody breathing on my face, and the sun shining brightly, I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that Ruby, that wretch, was grasping on me. I blushed pink, but I wriggled my arms out of his strong hold, and I sighed. Then...I slapped him, of course.

"Itai!" Ruby yelped, letting go of me instantly.

Then blood quickly rushed to his cheek, under his skin of course.

I yelled at him, "Ruby-kun no hentai! BAKA!"

Ruby looked at me, and said, "Well, Sapphire-chan, I was only trying to stop the chattering of your teeth. That was sheer proof that you were getting a bit cold."

He rubbed his cheek, which I could tell hurt.

"Yes, but you could've just let me stay cold!" I told him calmly.

Ruby grinned, and said, "Well, I didn't want you to catch a cold, Sapphire-chan."

I glared at him, coldly, and sat down on top of the sleeping bag.

"You could have just let me catch a cold! I don't care if you helped me or not!" I retorted.

"Ah, but that's not true! I heard you mumbling in your sleep. Not anything, but proof of ai."

I turned red at once, and was speechless.

_'He heard **that?!**'_ I thought almost by instinct.

"Looks like I've shut you up, Sapphire-chan."

I glared at him, and replied, "Don't get used to it."

As I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, I felt two arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"Ne?" I asked myself, as I opened my eyes.

I saw Ruby there, and ended up feeling my face getting even hotter.

"Sapphire-chan, I'd thought I'd have to say this soon...aishiteru..."

"Ano...I have nothing to say." I said softly, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

--OWARI--

A/N: Ah...fluff at last. -smiles- I have nothing to say, 'cept R&R, please! Oh, and flames are fed to Fiery, like usual. Okay, so GET YOUR BUTT MOVING! Just kidding. -sweatdrop- xP


End file.
